EL PRIMER BESO DE NARCIZO CLAVELES
by Narcizo Claveles
Summary: Quien diría que el primer beso de éste chico fuera con un maestro a la edad de 15 años. Pero no por eso está traumado, sólo una anécdota más de éste niño hentai.


**EL PRIMER BESO DE NARCIZO CLAVELES**

Él tenía posadas sus manos sobre mi cintura, levemente se acercó a mí… sus labios se colocaron sobre los míos y en un leve movimiento se acercaba más a mi cuerpo y comenzaba a acelerar sus movimientos de labios, poco a poco comenzó a introducir su lengua por mi boca. Yo sólo me quedé en shock, no podía creer que mi primer beso estuviese sucediendo en ese instante, no pensé que mi primer besó sería tan impredecible, que mi primer beso me lo diera un maestro.

Cuando terminó esa situación, yo temblaba, no lo podía creer; mi cerebro no lo sentía, todo su peso era nulo, sentía que yo no existía, pensaba que eso era sólo un sueño.

Aquél instante me pareció una eternidad, me fue tan largo que comencé a recordar cómo fue que mi maestro y yo llegamos a éste extremo.

Todo comenzó en primero de secundaría, él, mi maestro de cómputo, yo su alumno inexperto, en mi vida había usado una computadora o algo por el estilo. Él me enseñó de todo.

Me comenzaba a gustar, pero sólo eso, nada más, él me consideraba un excelente amigo, alguien culto, alguien maravilloso, una gran persona, dulce y tierno; algo que me parecía increíble pues, señores yo Narcizo Claveles no me considero así.

Puedo decir todo lo que me decía, todo lo que me insinuaba, pero no nos llevaría a algo pues la travesía empezó realmente a finales del 4to periodo, cuando veíamos el lenguaje HTML para crear páginas web, yo tenía 14 años y era el único en el taller que se encontraba, pues estaba terminando un trabajo en HTML, lo quería aventajar para no tener que llevarlo de tarea. Pero antes de que pudiera encender la máquina, el maestro me habló, él estaba sentado en un banco y estaba reconfigurando una PC, yo voltee y le dije:

-Mande usted

-¿Ya te vas?

-No, de hecho encenderé la PC para trabajar

-A, y dime Narcizo… - él no despegaba la vista del monitor, yo no la despegaba de su espalda ancha, bien fornida, parecía forjada por el mismo Miguel Ángel, aunque eso más bien se debía a hacer ejercicio y alimentarse bien. Vestía una playera tipo polo a rayas, nunca han sido mis favoritas, pero igual estaba genial. - ¿Qué tal eres para dar masajes?

Yo me quedé algo sorprendido, pues que un maestro me dijera eso, era extraño, entonces yo inseguro le dije:

-A, etto, jeje ¿masajes?

-Sí, masajes, ¿eres bueno?... –ni si quiera me dejó responderle cuando me volteo a ver con una sonrisa espléndida y radiante- ¿Me das uno por favor?

-Sí- estaba realmente nervioso e inseguro, pero procedí con el masaje sobre sus hombros, debo admitir que me agradó hacerlo, pues lo estaba tocando, si era genial.

Cuando dieron el toque de entrada, mi maestro habló:

-Gracias Narcizo, tienes una manos muy ricas, mañana espero una segunda sesión, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, claro

No lo podía creer, yo había hecho eso.

Al día siguiente de nuevo su clase, y en cuanto entramos, tomó una silla, se sentó en ella y sin importarle que mis compañeros estuvieran presentes, me pidió el masaje, yo procedí, mis compañeros de equipo en la investigación de campo estaban molestos porque yo no estaba trabajando por darle el masaje al maestro, todos mis compañeros me miraban mal, todos traían una cara de desprecio, pensaban que yo andaba con el maestro, pero no era así, yo quería hacerlo, pero no lo estaba haciendo.

Así transcurrió la clase y el tiempo.

Todo 3° de secundaria el maestro me decía maravillas, pero el muy inocente de mí, pensaba que lo decía porque así era, no porque yo le gustaba.

Hasta que faltando un mes para salir, me dijo:

-Narcizo a veces pasan cosas, sabes, pero me pregunto si yo…

-Maestro, ¿a qué se refiere?

-Bueno, está bien te diré porque ahorita no hay presentes, muy bien, pero quiero que esto sólo quede entre nosotros y que si te incomodo, no te alejes, pues no intentaré dañarte.

-A, si, pero, no entiendo.

-Narcizo, te veo más que como un alumno- su voz se hizo apacible, tenue, dulce, tierna

-Como amigo- se lo dije tan inocente como un pequeño niño

-No, como algo más- su sonrisa se expandió, sus ojos brillaron, su cara iluminada

-A, esto, je… - de verdad estaba nervioso y sonrojado- ¿Puede ser más explícito?

-Narcy, en serio que eres muy dulce e inocente, tú me gustas

No lo podía creer, yo le gustaba, y él a mí también, pero ya no tanto.

-¿Es usted sincero conmigo?

-Sí, a mí no me gusta bromear con algo tan serio, me gustas desde el año pasado, lo confirmé en tus 15, cuando te vi en tu traje de tango, con ese saco negro, te me hiciste hermoso, el verte en esa camisa de manga larga tan ajustada, sólo pensé en ti, incluso a veces digo, si yo no estuviera casado y tú tuvieras 10 años más me casaría contigo, pero no se puede pues eres menor de edad y la sociedad aún es muy cerrada como para que acepten nuestra relación, si ya es mal visto la relación entre maestro y alumno será peor si es entre hombre y hombre.

-Maestro eso a mí no me interesa, sabe me gusta usted así, qué importa la sociedad, pero aquí, su esposa…

-No te preocupes no la dejaré ni a mis hijos, y si encuentras a alguien me dices y hasta allí llegamos.

-Ahh, puedo pensarlo

-Claro

-Venga- Me haló de la mano y me colocó detrás de la puerta, él más alto que yo y fuerte me controló. Emparejó la puerta y casi me aplasta con ella.

Fue cuando ocurrió, se me acercó y me besó.

Soy sincero no me lo esperaba.

Él tenía posadas sus manos sobre mi cintura, levemente se acercó a mí… sus labios se colocaron sobre los míos y en un leve movimiento se acercaba más a mi cuerpo y comenzaba a acelerar sus movimientos de labios, poco a poco comenzó a introducir su lengua por mi boca. Yo sólo me quedé en shock, no podía creer que mi primer beso estuviese sucediendo en ese instante, no pensé que mi primer besó sería tan impredecible, que mi primer beso me lo diera un maestro.

Cuando terminó esa situación, yo temblaba, no lo podía creer; mi cerebro no lo sentía, todo su peso era nulo, sentía que yo no existía, pensaba que eso era sólo un sueño.

Mis ojos explayados ante tal situación, él comenzaba a tocar poco a poco mis muslos, hacía el contacto más íntimo, comenzaba a desabrochar mi cinturón, no lo podía creer, si estábamos en el salón, cómo podía suceder eso, pero así era, sus manos subían por mi espalda y me desfajaba, introdujo una de sus manos dentro de mi chaleco, luego dentro de mi playera, después dentro de mi camiseta y allí estaba, rozando mis pezones, acariciándome, besándome el cuello, mientras con otra mano bajaba el cierre de mi pantalón, yo estaba en shock, no reaccionaba pues la imagen que tenía de mi profesor estaba siendo alterada, miles de imágenes perversas surcaron mi mente, fue tremendamente cruel, no era que no me gustara, me gustaba mi maestro, pero no de esa manera, era guapo, claro lo era, alto, atlético, piel tostada, cabellos negro, corto bien peinado, hermoso, simplemente hermoso. Pero eso no era lo que yo quería.

Yo quería algo más dulce, si mi primer beso, pero más lindo, más tierno, sin lengua, sólo labios, no eso, no quería eso, él estaba casado y lo está, él tiene hijos, no quiero que sufran por mi culpa, es indecente, es impuro, pero lo que más me impactaba era que él no me quería para bien, sólo me decía eso para ganarse mi confianza, porque lo que realmente quería era tomar posesión de mi cuerpo, era eso, sólo quería satisfacer sus deseo impuros libidinosos con mi cuerpo.

Eso era bajo, yo lo admiraba, pero si él realmente me hubiese querido para bien, lo hubiese hecho todo delicadamente, todo lo hubiera hecho dulcemente pero no.

Fue que mi instinto de supervivencia actuó por sí solo, y quitó su mano de mi cierre que ya estaba abajo. La retiré, me aparté y él sólo se hizo hacia atrás.

Me vio temblando, como pude me subí mi cierre, me fajé, me acomodé todo mi uniforme, me acomodé mi cabello y él me dijo:

-¿Estás bien Narcy?, estás temblando

-Sí, es la emoción

Obviamente no podía decirle lo que pensaba, pues, de alguna manera no quería que me hiciera algo por las malas, era mejor que fuera así, sin llegar a que él me amarrara.

-Bueno, yo también, gracias, es tarde, debes irte.

-Sí

Así de cortante me lo dijo, pero era cierto ya eran las 3:00 p.m. y salíamos a las 2:30 p.m., que pena, me dio.

Me fui a mi casa y sólo me quedé pensando en ello.

**FIN**


End file.
